The Highwayman
by C.RoWhite
Summary: song/poem fiction of the Highway man using the characters of Inuyasha. SOng inspired by the song The Highway Man by Loreena McKennitt. Rated T for violences.


I _**DO NOT**_ own InuYasha and I _**DO NOT**_ own the Song/poem that was used in the making of this story thank you and I don't make money off this story. The song is The highway man by Loreena McKennitt. Please enjoys!

The Highway Man- InuYasha

Bess, the Landlord's daughter- Kagome

King Richard- Naraku

The troop- Band of Seven

/

The night was quiet and the wind blew through the tall oaken trees. The crescent moon showed little light in this state, over the dark purple sky. During the night a young man rode quietly in the darkness down an old dirt road. The moon light to his back. He rode to the old oak door of an old inn.

He was dress with a French cocked hat, and a lace ascot around his neck. He coat was that of warm red Velvet and his pants were made of brow doe-skin. The boots upon his being wrapped his leg to his thigh. Around his waist was a belt that held a polished pistol and blade. They shined warming in the lightly moon lit night. Along with his sparking silver hair that was pulled tight by his neck.

The hooves of the horse clattered on the cobble stone path in front of the inn door. With a swift hand he knocked on the door with his ridding crop. Without an answer we rode to the side of the building and gave a soft whistled tune till a young girl stepped in to the open window with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was the landlord's dark-eyed daughter, Kagome.

The silver hair man removed his hat to the beauty in the window. Under the hat stood two proud ears of a dog, they too sparkled in the moon light. With a smile from his weathered lips he spoke to the young Kagome.

_One kiss, my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize tonight,  
>But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light;<br>Yet if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day,  
>Then look for me by the moonlight, watch for me by the moonlight,<br>I'll come to thee by the moonlight, though hell shall bar the way. _

He stood up and reached his hand to the lovely girl in the window while she reached down. Only his finger tips were able touch hers. She reached up and untied her hair as he looked sadden that he could not hold her once more before this journey. Her hair came down and he smiled as he removed his riding glove feeling her soft hair and smelling her sweet perfume. He kissed her fallen locks of hair before he pulled the reins of his horse and rode off quickly in to the west.

He did not come at dawn or at the moon like he had promised. The sun was setting and the dirt road was a yellow as shimmering gold around the darkening moor. He did not come down the road but a small troop of seven men did. A troop of King Naraku's men marched right to the old inn-door

They forced their way in to the Inn and drank the ale as the felt fit before they moved to wait at every window with in the building to wait. Without reasoning they tied Kagome to the foot of her bed. She could see the road that he would ride in on. And then the trap was set for the young Highway man.

They were cruel to her as she stood tied to her bed. They found humor in her pain and even tied a musket to face her heart just under her breast. They kissed her and tormented her telling her to keep a good watch while the words of her love passed through her head

_"Look for me by the moonlight, watch for me by the moonlight  
>I'll come to thee by the moonlight, though hell shall bar the way!"<em>

She twisted her hands and pulled trying to get them untied so she could escape. She pulled and twisted her hands so hard that they became soaked with sweat or blood, she did not know. As she waited every minute dragged by painfully and then the clock struck midnight. Still fighting, she soon felt the trigger of the musket that was tied to her. She trigger was now hers the pulls.

The silence was broken by a faint clopping of horse hooves. It was far in the distance that one did not hear it at first. The Road was dark from the little moon light around, the darkness stretched over the hill. And he come riding over the hill unaware of the men that awaited him. All he could see was her standing tall and still in the window waiting and watching him.

The hooves echoed though the cold night air and he rode nearer. Her face was like a beacon guiding him home. Seeing he wasn't stopping she took a deep breath and stared longingly at him. Her finger pulled the trigger of the musket. The bullet pierced her chest taking her life. She gave her life to warn him of the trap that was set for him. She hung dead for his sake.

The Highwayman turned and ran quickly away unaware she was dead with her head bowed down to his escape. He fled to safety and stayed till the dawn when he rode back to the inn.

There he found that Kagome the landlord's daughter gave her life to save him. That she triggered the musket the men tied to her for his sake so he would not be killed that night. She died that night for him and he left without knowing.

In a fit of rage he cursed to the sky above and took to a chase of the men who did such foulness to her. Dust billowed behind the hooves of his horse as he held his blade high as he found the men. He was ready to take them all in the name of the love they took from him. Though his blade was no match, as he rode closer to them they fired their muskets at him. He was shot down from his horse on to the road. He was shot down like a dog they thought he was. He laid as his blood pooled around him his life fading in to the darkness.

The winter night was quiet and cold. The wind blew through the tall oaken trees. The crescent moon showed little light in this state, over the dark purple sky. During the night a young man rode quietly in the darkness down an old dirt road. The moon light to his back. He rode one last time the old inn-door. She was waiting in the darkness as his guiding beacon to end his final journey.


End file.
